Blue Drink
by Midoriyugi-chan
Summary: Revised so it's easier to read. Just a cute and funny story with Hiei and my character you'll get a descriptions. Please read anyway.


"Blue Drink"

Hi it's me!

I hope some of you have read my Fushigi Yugi story Combining Powers if you haven't you need to check it out.

Anyways this is the first Yu Yu Hakusho story I've put up so I hope that you like it. Hiei say the disclaimer….

Hiei: …no

Midori yugi-chan: plz!

Hiei: fine…she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Midoriyugi-chan: but I do own Yugi Hoshi and Duo Hoshi which are two characters I made up…you'll get the descriptions below.

Hiei: hey, don't you have to say that you don't own me?

Midoriyugi-chan: nope, you signed the contract to be my muse… so you now belong to me Hi-chan.

Hiei: …help me…

Midoriyugi-chan: no more stalling! Now on with the fic!

Descriptions: (as promised)

Yugi Hoshi: age: 15 long chestnut hair down to her knees in a loose ponytail, lime green eyes, has a lime green lizard tail, and two cat ears. (My character)

Duo Hoshi: age: 19 long chestnut hair to his thighs in a braid, blue eyes, has a blue lizard tail, and pointy elf ears.(Yugi's older brother)

Zuo Hoshi: age: 13short spikey raven black hair, wine red eyes, hasred lizard tail, and raven black cat ears. (Yugi's little brother)

Yugi was fast asleep in her room curled up under the black covers on her futon. Katachi her pet fire fox was snuggled up next to her stomach purring like a little kitten. Blue-eyes her dragon was asleep at the foot of her bed. Yugi was awakened by an insistent tapping on her window. She rolled over onto her stomach burying her face in her pillow trying to drown out the noise. The tapping continued getting harder reaching a point where Yugi was surprised her window didn't crack. Finally giving up she whipped the covers off and stomped over to the window ripping it open. She poked her head out no one was there she was just about to close the window when Hiei appeared upside down somehow hanging from the roof. "Hiei, what do you want? It's3:00 a.m!" Yugi hissed.

"Hn" Hiei snorted he tried to swing in through the window but instead ended up falling on his butt in Yugi's room. This surprised Yugi since Hiei was usually so coordinated.

"Are you okay Hiei?" she asked kneeling down next to him he blinked a few times then tilted his head so his ear was almost touching his shoulder.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked not understanding what he meant.

"How do you stand on an angle like that without falling?" he asked pushing on her stomach slightly to see if she'd fall down. Yugi noticed a strange scent in Hiei's breath.

"Hiei, what have you been drinking?" Yugi asked.

"Something blue in a tall glass" Hiei said.

"And how many did you have?" Yugi asked Hiei began to count on his fingers.

"…about 12…or 13" he said adding one more finger. "It was a really big glass too…it was almost this big" Hiei said extending his arms as far as he could.

"Just perfect" Yugi sighed. "Come on you can use my bed I'll go sleep on the couch" she stood back up and noticed Hiei attempting but just falling back on his butt Yugi sighed and in one quick movement pulled Hiei onto his feet. Then very unceremoniously pushed him on her bed then for some reason he gripped the sheets with both hands.

"Is the bed moving?" he asked.

"No your head is just spinning from all the drinks you had" Yugi explained he put his hands on his hands on his head for a few seconds.

"No it's not" he slurred Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever Hiei, I'll be on the couch if you need me" Yugi said pulling the covers over Hiei she then turned and headed for the door. She had a good mind to ask Hiei who he'd been drinking with and go kick their asses' nut when she thought it over more she realized she'd rather not know. No sooner had she taken two steps before a hand grasped her wrist firmly preventing her from leaving. She turned back toward Hiei.

"Can you sleep in here with me Yugi?" Hiei asked almost sounding like a little kid.

"Hm, sure" Yugi said with a warm smile. She effortlessly slipped under the blankets next to Hiei and just as she was half asleep she felt Hiei drape an arm over her waist in a possessive hug she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

One hour later Yugi awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder she cracked open an eye to see it was Hiei. Though she already knew that " what is it Hiei?" she yawned Hiei didn't say anything at first she thought Hiei didn't hear her so she decided to ask again "Hiei, what is…" she couldn't finish because Hiei had caught her in a fiery kiss she tried to break free but he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Then just as she was getting dizzy from the lack of air Hiei broke the kiss. Yugi took a few deep breaths and stared at Hiei blushing like mad.

"What's the big deal about that?" Hiei asked.

"You mean about kissing…I don't know… but did you have to try it on me!" Yugi asked.

"Yeah" Hiei answered 'as long as she doesn't ask why…' Hiei thought.

"Why?"

'Shit!' "Cause you're the only one I would ever want to kiss…" Hiei said as a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Hiei, are you saying that you like me?" Yugi asked sitting up Hiei followed suit staring at Yugi intensely "are you gonna answer me Hiei?" Yugi asked before she could utter another word Hiei had in another deep kiss for Yugi it felt like hours but as soon as Hiei withdrew from the kiss it seemed like it was only a second 'h-he just French kissed me!' Her mind shouted "you just French kissed me Hiei..." she whispered her thought aloud.

"Does that answer your question Yugi?" Hiei panted from the lack of air.

"How do I know that this isn't the alcohol talking?" Yugi asked "and besides with the alcohol you won't remember any of this in the…" Hiei hushed Yugi by putting a finger against her lips.

"I'll remember this forever…and besides it's already morning…" Hiei chuckled. Yugi glanced at the clock.

"What! It's 12:00! I'm in sooooo much trouble!" Yugi shouted jumping out of her bed running around her room frantically than an arm snaked around her waist preventing her from continuing her scrambling around the room her back bumped into a firm and muscular chest "Hiei, let go! I've gotta go!" she said turning her head because of his recent growth spurt she no longer had to look down at him.

"Do you have to go?" Hiei groaned burying his face in the ridge of Yugi's neck. Then to make things worse Duo walked into Yugi's room and you can imagine how he reacted at seeing Hiei's face buried in his sister's neck and his arm around her waist.

"YUGI! What the hell is goin' on here! And what's Hiei doin' here!" Duo shouted.

"Duo! How about some Privacy!" Yugi shouted slamming the door in Duo's face "he's sooo gonna kill me…" Yugi sighed "Hiei, you can let go of me now…" Yugi said trying to pry Hiei's arms off of her.

"I'll never let go not ever again…koibito" Hiei whispered in Yugi's ear as his arm tightened its grip around her waist. Yugi froze at hearing the term he used.

"Okay, this has to be the alcohol talking…the Hiei I know doesn't act like this" Yugi said.

"The Hiei you knew just didn't have the guts to tell you this stuff" Hiei whispered nuzzling his cheek against her neck.

"Hiei; I really have to go…" Yugi repeated.

"How come?" Hiei whined like a child to its parents.

"Cause I promised my dad that I would take care of some rebel demons makin' trouble around the castle" Yugi said calmly.

"Can't it wait?" Hiei whispered burying his face in her hair now inhaling the sweet scent of green apples and lavender. He heard Yugi growl like a cat and knew he wasn't going to get any where "fine" he groaned and reluctantly released Yugi from his embrace.

"If you want Hiei you can stay here till I get back…" Yugi said attaching her sword to her belt.

"I will" Hiei said plopping down on Yugi's bed. Yugi opened her door and crept out into the hallway.

"Yugi, you've got some 'splaining ta do…" Zuo chirped happily.

"Yeah, yeah…Duo is pissed right" Yugi sighed "good luck, to you and your boyfriend" Zuo snickered as he walked to his own room even though Duo lectured Yugi for an hour and she was late getting to her dad's castle again nothing could wipe the smile off of her face from knowing Hiei would be there when she got home. Owari

Author: Mwhaha…I wrote about a French kiss it was hard but I did it.

Yugi: That was okay but you made one mistake…

Author: what?

Yugi: I don't have a window in my room.

Author: you do now…thank you for reading…unreadable credits go by matta ne. And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW?


End file.
